Mewtwo Strike Back (Mi version)
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Que pasaría si Ash en ves de salvar a Nueva isla, el también es el que causa el juego de Mewtwo, que pasaría si el fuera...Un experimento. - Pokemon no me pertenece solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Dónde estoy? -sono una voz joven en el oscuro vasio-

-¿Quién eres? -respondio otra voz-

\- ... Soy un niño fijo la voz joven vasilante-

-No te molestes muy seguro de tu respuesta -dijo la voz-

-Es que no me ha pasado el tiempo en el pasado desde que las personas me han traído la voz joven en tono triste-

-¿Casa? -dijo la voz confusa-

-Si casa, donde estan tus amigos y familia -respondio-

-¿Yo tengo una casa? -se pregunto mas para el mismo que a la otra voz-

-No lo se, pero yo solo y recuerdo la mía dijo triste-

-Tal vez y salimos de aquí recuerdes el la voz-

-¿Dónde es aquí? Solo solo oscuro

-No tengo idea, pero eh estado aquí hace mucho tiempo atrás

-Bueno ... Ya no estas solo haciendo que la otra voz sonria-

-Me alegra tener compañía, incluso si no puedo verla dijo con una sonrisa-

-A mi tambien ... ¿Qué tal si intenta salir de aquí para conocernos?

-Clarodado y los dos se cayaron para concentrarse-

* * *

-Señor sus poderes, ¡Estan creciendo! Comunicación a la vista de los datos de la computadora-

-¡Finalmente! Cierto otro científico

-¡Todos nuestros esfuerzos al fin daran frutos! Dijo otro extasiado

En frente de todas esas personas habian dos volúmenes llenos de liquido verde amarillento, dentro de ellos se encontraban dos criaturas muy diferentes pero al mismo tiempo parecidas.

La primera, que era la mas grande, tenia un cuerpo humano como un gato de color morado, era el clon de Mew, Mewtwo.

El segundo, que era el más pequeño, tenia el cuerpo muy parecido a Mewtwo solo que más pequeño y felino, dirias que es Me gusta solo que la única diferencia es que su pelaje es de color blanco.

De pronto los dos cuerpos comenzaron a brillar de color azul, haciendo que los vidrios de los tuvos se rompieran en pedazos.

Los dos calleron sentados en la base de los tuvos, estaban abriendo los ojos, en Mewtwo se veian de color morado y en el Mew Blanco se veian azules.

Los cientificos gritaron extaciados al ver que sus experimentos mas recientes al fin habian despertado.

-¿Dónde estamos? -escucharon en sus cabezas y voltearon a ver impresionados a los dos que hablaron al mismo tiempo-

Un cientifico, que parecia el lider de todos hablo.

-¡Hagan silencio! ¡Escuchemos sus poderes Psiquicos! Y todos guardaron silencio-

-Poderes ... ¿Psiquicos? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron confundidos-

-Ustedes tienen una gran cantidad de poder, lo que más me gusta, los nombres que me vienen del ADN del Pokemon de las leyendas, Mew -hizo un ademan con su mano apuntando a un cuadro viejo-

Los dos Pokémon voltearon a ver el cuadro y vieron un Mew dibujado en piedra.

-Despues de mucho trabajo, al fin lo hemos conseguido –dijo el Profesor con una gran sonrisa-

Mewtwo: entonces…Solos somos unos experimentos de laboratorio ahora que sera de nosotros que ya terminaron su labor? –dijo con algo de ira en su voz-

-No a terminado simplemente a empezado –dijo y los cientificos comenzaron a darse la mano felicitandose-

Mewtwo miro sus manos de tres dedos y volteo a ver a su mas reciente amigo, el tambien se estaba mirando las manos, o mejor dicho patas, hasta que tambien volteo a verlo.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que voltearon a ver a los cientificos.

Mewtwo: solo quieren usarnos como ratas de laboratorio –dijo con ira en su voz y su compañero asintio- Ese no puede ser nuestro destino! –dijo y tanto sus ojos como los del Mew brillaron y flotaron-

Los cientificos no pudieron reaccionar antes de que todo comenzara a explotar, unos brazos mecanicos intentaron detenerlos pero fue en vano, fueron destruidos con facilidad.

Las paredes explotaron de izquierda a derecha, el fuego comenzaba a aparecer.

-Hemos soñado con crear a los Pokemon mas fuertes del mundo –dijo y vio como tanto Mewtwo como el Mew hacian que el fuego no los tocara- Y los hemos conseguido –justo cuando dijo eso todo exploto-

Mewtwo: Miren nuestros poderes, somos los Pokemon mas fuertes del mundo –dijo mientras el Mew flotaba a su lado-

A sus pies el cuadro de Mew roto.

Mewtwo: incluso mas fuertes que Mew –dijo con voz fuerte hasta que los dos voltearon a la direccion del cielo y vieron helicopteros acercarse-

-Esas personas solos te los veian como sujetos de prueba, sin embargo yo los veo como socios valiosos –dijo mientras el Mew y Mewtwo lo miraban-

Mewtwo: no necesitamos tu ayuda humano –dijo y estaba apunto de voltear pero algo que dijo lo detuvo-

-Ustedes no saben controlar sus poderes, eso les causara problemas, yo puede enseñarles –dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa en su interior-

Ambos se miraron y Mewtwo fue quien decidio responder.

Mewtwo: enseñanos

Ambos se subieron a un avion seguidos de Giovanni el lider del equipo Rocket, asi se hizo llamar.

Mientras estaban volando Mewtwo volteo a ver al Mew blanco que estaba mirando el cielo por la puerta del helicoptero.

Mewtwo: oye –llamo su atencion y el volteo a verlo- No pregunte tu nombre…Eh si quiera tienes uno –pregunto curioso-

El Mew penso un poco hasta que respondio.

-Ash ese es mi nombre, es lo que pudo recordar –dijo tan inosente que Mewtwo se juro una cosa ese dia-

Iba a proteger a su amigo, cueste lo que cueste.

Estamos viendo como a Mewtwo le ponen una armadura para "Nivelar y controlar sus poderes", en cuanto a Ash no le ponen nada por ser demaciado pequeño, pero se mantuvo al lado de Mewtwo en todo momento.

Pasaron muchas pruebas los dos en donde se demostro que Ash, ademas de ser Psiquico, podria tomar la forma de otros Pokemon, y usar distintos poderes. Esto lejos de enojar a Mewtwo lo puso feliz al ver que su amigo podia defenderse.

Pasaron los meses y en una batalla ellos se pasaron un poco y Giovanni los reprendio.

Ellos se defienden diciendo que son compañeros, pero la respuesta de Giovanni dice que solo son exclables para servir los dos, que se explotaron y se lanzaron rapidamente hacia su lugar de "origen".

Al llegar al igual que a todo sigue siendo escombros.

Mewtwo: nos han usado y traicionado, no podemos confiar en nadie y el Mew asintio- El mundo está lleno de escorzo a la que no tenemos que servir, nuestro reinado a la vez que ambsó pares de ojos brillaban-


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo matutino. Oh si esto era aburrido, extrañaba cuando era joven y viajaba para ser entrenador, a veces se preguntaba por que acepto ser campeón tan joven.

Ah si, por que le juro a su clan que lo haria.

Se recostó en la silla, si que era aburrido, miro el techo, solo pedia una aventura, una aventura mas.

Y como si de un milagro se tratase su telefono sonó y lo agarro sin mucha gana pensando que seria otro problema con el Gimnasio de Erika o el de las hermanas sensaciones, contesto la llamada y lo puso en su oreja.

-Si quien habla? –dijo sin ánimos de hablar y la persona del otro lado lo noto-

-Lance, entiendo que estos dias estas aburrido pero tienes que entender que tu quisiste esto –dijo una voz que el reconoció-

Lance: ¿Que quieres que te diga Lorelei? Todo se volvio aburrido, incluso el papeleo –le respondio a la primer elite Four-

Lorelei: bien entonces creo que lo que te estoy a punto de decir te va a gustar –dijo sonriendo para si misma-

Lance: ¿Qué seria eso? –dijo bastante curioso-

Lorelei: veras, muchos entrenadores estan siendo invitados a un lugar llamado "Isla Nueva" donde se encuentra el "Mejor entrenador del mundo" y como sabras nadie se resistió a eso –dijo con un suspiro-

Lance: ¿Isla Nueva? Jamás había escuchado de esa isla –dijo recordando que las únicas islas que se conocían eran el Archipiélago Naranja y Alola-

Lorelei: yo tampoco y eso es lo preocupante, creemos que es una trampa de una organización criminal y como esta "Isla Nueva" Esta en la zona de Kanto, creemos que tiene que ver con el Team Rocket –dijo y Lance gruño-

Lance: me sigo preguntando como es que siempre se escapan –dijo y Lorelei le dio la razón aunque no le admitió de inmediato-

Lorelei: bien a lo que iba, algunos padres están preocupados y decidieron llamar a los G-men, al principio no le tomamos importancia pero después de que la cantidad paso los veinte decidimos intervenir –dijo y Lance se paro de la silla bruscamente-

Lance: ¡¿Pasaron los veinte?! ¡Si esto es algo del Team Rocket no saldrá nada bueno! –grito bastante preocupado-

Lorelei: lo se, por eso pensábamos en enviarte de encubierto junto a algunos G-men –dijo y Lance soltó una risa siniestra, tanto que puso nerviosa a Lorelei-

Lance: olvida a los G-Men, conozco a algunas personas que también quieren una aventura –dijo haciendo que Lorelei sudara-

Lorelei: Lance no pensaras en-

Lance: Si, y nadie me detendrá, ahora que se necesita para ir a Isla Nueva?

Lorelei: la invitación, que con suerte uno no pudo ir por que los padres lo convencieron de no hacerlo y se la dieron a un G-Men –dijo con un poco de vacilación y decidió intentar convencer al Campeón- Estas seguro-¿?

Lance: ¡Si! Envíame la invitación, tengo llamadas que hacer –dijo y colgó, sonrió diabólicamente- Team Rocket o no, estoy seguro que esto será divertido –dijo y comenzó a marcar un numero-

…

Del otro lado de la línea estaba Lorelei mirando su teléfono con una gota en la cabeza.

Lorelei: mas te vale estar seguro de esto Lance –dijo y camino a un sobre donde efectivamente estaba la invitación- Sera mejor que envié esto

(…) Unas horas después.

Había cuatro personas en una misma sala, todos con una cosa en común, bueno dos.

Eran campeones.

Y estaban esperando a la quinta persona.

Cynthia: Agh! Cuanto tiempo se demorara este idiota?! –dijo refiriéndose a Lance-

Diantha: Cálmate Cynthia, sabes como es Lance –dijo suspirando-

Steve: ¿Nadie se pregunta porque nos llamo aquí? Simplemente nos dijo si queríamos una ultima aventura y prácticamente todos aceptamos –dijo recordando la llamada, ciertamente ahora se estaba arrepintiendo-

Alder: no me molestaría una aventura –dijo estirándose- Últimamente los viajes se están haciendo aburridos

Cynthia: todo se esta haciendo aburrido, es extraño estar parada sin hacer nada mas que papeleo –dijo y todos asintieron-

Diantha: y cuando no hay papeleo tener que aguantar a la prensa –dijo suspirando recordando las muchas veces que tuvo que usar un disfraz para poder caminar tranquila-

Steve: si creo que esta pequeña aventura nos vendría bien –dijo aceptando que ser campeón era algo aburrido-

Alder: genial! Solo falta que llegue Lance! –medio grito de la emoción-

Y como si lo invocaran Lance entro de golpe por la puerta con unas capas y mochilas en sus manos, se le veía agitado.

Lance: perdón la demora, estaba preparando las cosas y también la invitación –dijo tomando aire-

-¿Invitación? –dijeron todos confundidos-

Lance: cierto aun no les eh explicado lo que sucede –dijo con una gota al ver que se había emocionado...Demasiado-

Cynthia: tranquilo Lance, ahora simplemente queremos saber ¿Por qué nos llamaste? –dijo calmada-

Lance: bueno pues…-

(…) Minutos después.

Steve: ya veo –analizando lo que dijo el campeón de Jotho y Kanto-

Diantha: entonces esos niños pueden estar en problemas, bien estoy dentro –dijo con una sonrisa-

Alder: ¡Yo también! ¡Al fin una aventura! –dijo medio grito haciendo que todos rieran-

Steve: ya que se ve que esto podría ser algo mayor de lo que parece también iré –dijo calmadamente-

Cynthia: yo también –dijo y todos asintieron en aprobación-

Lance: bien ahora tomen –les paso a casa uno una mochila y capa negra- Es para ocultar nuestra identidad y la mochila pues…¿Quien sabe lo que puede pasar? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Diantha: bien, ahora has visto en donde esta ubicada Isla Nueva? –dijo poniéndose la capa-

Lance: según Lorelei, esta en la invitación –dijo y abrió el sobre-

Saco una tableta pequeña de metal y de pronto se abrió un holomisor, se vio a una joven con traje antiguo que dio una reverencia.

-Saludos entrenadores, mi amo los invita a Isla Nueva, esto es para determinar quien es el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo, si quieren llegar simplemente tienen que ir al muelle de esta ubicación y el ferri los llevara a Isla Nueva –dijo y mostro un mapa con la ubicación- Espero que pueden llegar, mi amo los espera –dijo una reverencia y termino el mensaje-

Todos parpadearon al oír al mensaje.

Cynthia: entonces…Lance sabes donde es la ubicación ¿Verdad? –dijo y para su fortuna Lance asintió-

Lance: si no demorara mucho llegar en Dragonite, y quien tenga tipos de vuelo mejor –dijo y todos asintieron-

(…)

Aterrizaron cerca del muelle, devolvieron a sus Pokemon y se ajustaron las capuchas.

Lance: bien aquí vamos, esto es lo mas emocionante que eh hecho en años –dijo y comenzó a caminar y todos silenciosamente le dieron la razón, aunque no lo admitirían-

Entraron y vieron a muchos entrenadores, con diversos tipos de Pokemon, pero también vieron que muchos de ellos estaban rodeando a una Oficial Jenny y una señora con el cabello azul.

Se acercaron y escucharon algo sobre que la tormenta era muy fuerte y el ferri se cerro, pero con lo que no contaron es que algunos entrenadores decidieron ir en sus propios Pokemon y bueno ya que no querían haber hecho un viaje largo en vano hicieron lo mismo.

Ya que tenían tipos de vuelo, volaron por la tormenta que en si les estaba dando batalla.

Y después de un muy largo vuelo lograron ver un "Palacio" de metal en medio de la isla.

Cynthia: woah…Jamas había visto algo asi –dijo y todos asintieron con la misma cara de sorpresa que ella-

Alder: esto tiene pinta de ser algo muy malo –dijo con el ceño fruncido y nuevamente todos asintieron-

Vieron que debajo de ellos estaba la misma joven de antes y bajaron dejando que sus tipos de vuelo descansaran en sus Pokebolas, se acercaron a la joven que tenia una lámpara.

-Necesito ver su invitación –dijo y Lance saco la tableta y reprodujo el mensaje- Bien síganme –se dio la vuelta y camino los campeones la siguieron el silencio-

Si hubieran volteado hubieran visto un gato rosa que los estaba mirando hasta que desapareció.

(…)

Abrieron las puertas, y vieron a cuatro entrenadores con varios Pokemon libres.

-Por favor liberen a sus Pokemon mi amo los vera en breve –dijo y se fue-

Todos decidieron no quitar a sus Pokemon, por que probablemente los reconocerían asi que simplemente caminaron por el lugar.

Diantha: todo esta tan tranquilo que da miedo –dijo mirando como los entrenadores jugaban con sus Pokemon sin ninguna preocupación-

Steve: tendré que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso, además la chica no se veía bien, como si fuera una muñeca sin vida se veía –dijo y todos asintieron-

Alder: esperemos a que aparezca este "entrenador mas fuerte del mundo" y simplemente lo atacamos con todo lo que tenemos –dijo y todos sudaron-

Cynthia: creo que primero tenemos que tener un plan, estamos en su territorio después de todo, probablemente tenga algo planeado –dijo y todos asintieron, y Alder simplemente refunfuño por lo bajo-

-Hola

Todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a ver de donde vino esa voz y vieron a un joven como de unos diez años parado cerca de la pared de metal, llevaba ropas de entrenador.

-Tu eres el que nos llamo aquí? –dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba extrema con función-

-No, ese es mi hermano –dijo con una sonrisa-

Lance: y puedes decirnos algo de tu hermano –dijo lo que todos pensaban-

Ah Lance no le desagradaba el niño es mas sentía algo bueno de el, probablemente ni siquiera sabia de lo que estaba pasando asi que no lo tomo como amenaza.

-nego con la cabeza- No, no puedo decirles nada de mi hermano, eso arruinaría la sorpresa –sonrió burlonamente-

Iban a decir otra cosa hasta que la joven chica hablo.

-Amo Ash, debería estar preparándose para la presentación –dijo del otro lado del salón-

Cynthia: así que te llamas Ash –dijo y el asintió después de suspirar-

Ash: si –volteo a ver a la joven- Lo se, solo que tenia curiosidad por las personas que eligió mi hermano, bueno supongo que tengo que ir a mi lugar, de todas formas no es como si mi fuera a ir muy lejos –dijo y camino hacia la escalera en espiral y se puso ahí mirando a todos-

Todos lo miraron confundidos, incluyendo a los campeones, iban a decir algo hasta que la joven los volvió a interrumpir.

-Entrenadores, es hora de presentarles al entrenador mas fuerte del mundo, a mi amo y señor –dijo y algo o mejor dicho alguien comenzó a bajar levitando en el medio de la escalera en espiral todos solo podían ver con la boca abierta lo que había en el centro de ese escaleta y la joven dijo la palabra que hizo que todo de resumiera al caos-

-Mewtwo


End file.
